Crystal clear
by princess Kinzie
Summary: when shaundi ,boss (who will be named later)and johnny rob a bank they meet philepe loren (SPOILERS post SR2 to end of SR3)


It was a fine morning in Stilwater I had just woken up to the sound of Johnny ,pierce and Shaundi murdering some people.I had remembered how much i loved shaundi but she almost never noticed me well I was always a very quiet times people would call the leader of the saints (me) a silent killer but most of the times i would let Johnny do most of the talking.

After we killed some ronin I saw shaundi approch me "hey boss"she said i tried to think of an exuse to stay away but my crush on shaundi did have an efect on me "yes "i replied to her shyly .she smiled at me as she strocked my short black hair .I think she likes me i thought to my self.

The next morning i woke up to the smell of pancakes i wondered who was cooking them.I walked to the kitchen to find shaundi cooking them "morning boss"she said.I smiled "morning "i said back.I saw that she had made breakfast for me . i looked at her i saw that her dreadlocks were gone."nice hair Shaundi"I wispered to smiled at

me I blushed."soo boss do you wanna hang at mine tonight"she said to me "sure "I replied to smiled again I swear if she does that again im going to faint .

* * *

Half an hour later I got a call from Johnny saying that we were going to rob a bank but we were taking an actor with next two hours were used to prepare I always planned first because I dont want to go to jail again.I decided to go to friendly fire with Shaundi she was very quiet it felt really weird.

_Shaundis P.O.V_

I wanted to talk to him but hes always silent well they dont call him the silent killer for looked at me "Shaundi you look very pretty on this fine afternoon"said the boss.I blushed he was a handsome man him self .I stroked his short black hair and kissed him "I love you"I said to him he blushed "shaundi"he said "lets go kill some mother fuckers".

* * *

_bosses P.O.V_

the bank was heavily guarded there were people in red every where "This looks more like a fucken palace"said Johnny "i agree"shaundi and i said at the same time.I leaned over to Shaundi and kissed her cheek .She smiled.I placed the bombs on the safe and ran upstairs to find josh standing near a desk "guys i found something that will open the safe"said Josh as he pressed the ran as the Swat team started crowding us "pussy"I of us started shooting at the Swat team i ran to shaundi "well I always thought Josh was a pussy"I said to her .She laughed at my comment.I saw that we were out numbered . "guys we cant take them"I said .

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Shaundi cuddling me "boss your ok"she said .I smiled at her."are we in jail?"I asked Johnny "no were in the hq and there are guns every where"he sarcastically . I laughed. a person had unlocked the cell that we were in."Please follow me "said after that we were knocked out.

* * *

When I woke up I saw shaundi ,Johnny and I tied to chairs. "You have any idea who you're fucking with here?".I said to him .he smiled."Of course"he said. "who are these sluts "said Shaundi .I smiled at her. "well first I should introduce my friends These visions are Viola and Kiki. And I am philipe loren chairman of a multinational organization called the syndicate "said philipe ."Listen you french fuck"I said angrily "please I am belgain"he said .Johnny headbutted the guard freeing him self .He freed shaundi and I ."Johnny were leaving"I said "no im staying theres like half a dozen guys I can take it "said johnny as he pushed us out the and I ran to the intercom "Johnny were about to jump"said Shaundi "Right on i will see you in stil-"said johnny .Shaundi screamed out his name .she tripped and fell out the plane .I grabbed a parachute and jumped after her.

* * *

It felt nice having shaundi in my arms "its going to be ok"I said started to cry on me "no Johnnys dead"she said to got in a car "Shaundi I dont know where we are but we will rest in this abandoned ware house till morning"I said to her.I knock on the door and walked in .I saw a glow in the distance. "your not from here"I heard a voice say ."show yourself"I yelled.a small ginger wonan walked out of the glowing area. "trust me I got framed and kicked out of the FBI"she said.I aimed my gun at her "dont shoot"She said .Shaundi walked over to her ."Im Kinzie "she said to Shaundi .Kinzie let us stay at her place until we found a place "I will kill the syndicate"I thought to my self but for now i will rest.


End file.
